This invention relates to a latching device and, more particularly, to a latching device having an adjustable backset enabling the latching device to be installed in different types of doors.
Locks with adjustable backsets are disclosed in Gater U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,594 and Bergen U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,224. Weslock Division of TRE Corporation also makes and sells a deadbolt lock with an adjustable backset.